Never Change
by Maeven
Summary: AU - Honda Tohru comes to look for her fiance after he mysteriously broke off their engagement, but to her horror, the man she loves is no longer the same little boy she once knew, holding a dark threatening secret... *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter One

~ Hiya!! Sorry yet again . . . but here's another story!! This one will be much more interesting . . . I hope . . . since I finally decided on a couple . . . although I'm sure, you'll be surprised after my other fics about my decision . . . but the story idea just fits them the most!! Ahem . . . this story will be a sort of a spin off on the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde tale . . . sort of . . . oh yea, certain people (especially Tohru) might sometime seem a little OOC . . . but this is an AU and you can't really expect a girl to always walk around with a bright grin on her face . . . just not normal!! ^_^  
  
Enjoy and make sure to review!! (And don't worry . . . I'll still be working on Onigiri Mermaid . . . ^_^ ) And oh yea, by the way . . . I use Microsoft Word . . . and for some reason, italics, bold, etc. NEVER EVER appear when I upload hence some really confusing parts in my past stories *sob* . . . can anyone tell me why . . . and how to fix it?? ^_^  
  
~ Maeven ~  
  
Chapter One  
  
A tall thin girl of about fifteen ran through the forest, panting heavily. Her long coffee brown hair flapped around her face as she darted her large emerald eyes around anxiously. She bit her lip, peering up fearfully at the surrounding trees and shadows.  
  
"Gotcha!" a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she shrieked. She spun around to stare up into a pair of laughing gray eyes. She held a hand up to her pounding heart. "Y - you scared me!"  
  
The sixteen year old boy chuckled, "I'm sorry . . . I couldn't help myself."  
  
She frowned, "I went to your house but your sister told me you left two hours ago to get milk . . . so I went looking for you . . . I knew you would, um, wander off somewhere . . ."  
  
He laughed and teased, "It's okay . . . you don't need to sugarcoat the truth . . . I know I have a horrible sense of direction . . . yeah . . . I got lost." He smiled ruefully, flicking his hand around at the surroundings. "But at least, it has a pretty nice view . . . "  
  
She furrowed her eyebrow and looked around, confused. "Where?"  
  
He grinned devilishly and pointed up. She looked up and looked back at him. "Huh?" To her horror, he quickly scaled a nearby oak tree, grabbed a branch, and swung himself up like a monkey. "Oh my god! Come back down! You'll hurt yourself!"  
  
He shook his head, perching on a flimsy branch and dangling a leg down. He leaned back against the trunk and smirked down at her. "You're welcomed to join me."  
  
She shook her head furiously. "I - I can't . . . please come back down."  
  
He closed his eyes, enjoying the glowing warmth of the setting sun on his face. His black hair glinted in the red-orange light. The girl frowned and sighed, giving up. She hitched up her dress and gingerly grabbed the lowest branch. "Oof!" She fell down on her butt dazedly.  
  
The boy laughed heartily and she frowned up at him. "That's not nice!"  
  
"I'm sorry . . . but you should have seen your face!" the boy chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. The girl sniffed and got up, brushing herself off. She turned around and started to walk away. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Home . . . you big meanie . . ."  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry . . . hey . . . come back . . . you know I didn't mean it . . . come on . . . I have something important to tell you." She paused and turned around slightly. "Yeah . . . come back . . . I'll help you up."  
  
The girl sighed and returned. He reached down his hand and she bit her lip, staring at it hesitantly. "Come on, you know you can trust me . . . we've been playing together since five . . . have I ever let you down?"  
  
"Well . . . there was that time you promised to teach me how to ride a horse and you left me all alone and I got thrown off . . . then there was that time you taught me how to swim and I nearly got swept away by the river's current . . . then there was that time you told me dogs don't bite and I got chased by one through the forest . . . then you promised your sister and me that you'll bring us on a picnic and you forgot our lunch . . . then -"  
  
"Alright, alright, I get the idea! You have quite a memory, don't you?" the boy laughed. "But about that horse, I got lost halfway while riding with you . . . and about that swimming incident, I did save you from drowning afterwards . . . and about the dogs, the one that chased you was actually a wolf . . . I lied so you won't get too scared of the forest . . . and the picnic! It was fun nevertheless, right?" The girl folded her arms unhappily. "Come on, I won't let you fall . . ." he coaxed, reaching out his hand again.  
  
She sighed glumly and slipped her small hand into his. With a yank, he pulled her up to him and she gasped in shock. She scrambled over the branch and yelped when she felt a breeze rustled the tree. She nearly tumbled out but the boy quickly pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms securely around her. She laid there against his chest, her heart pounding heavily. When she relaxed, her cheeks reddened at his close proximity and she murmured suspiciously, "Was this a trick so you can get me into your arms?"  
  
The boy grinned, resting his chin on the crown of her head. He responded innocently, "Whatever do you mean? Are you suggesting I'm seducing you?"  
  
The girl's cheeks flamed and she pushed him away roughly. "Get off - ah!" The boy quickly grabbed her close again and she regained her balance. "I don't like you," she mumbled gloomily into his chest.  
  
"Ah, but I like you," he responded smoothly. She blushed again. "Look up . . . isn't the view amazing?" She turned her head around slightly and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh wow! You can see everything up here!" She exclaimed in awe. The sun was just setting and the soft hazy glow bathed the forest in its golden red light. Birds crowed quietly as it flew off to their home. She shifted gingerly around with his arms holding her shoulders securely until she was resting her back on his chest. She tucked her head underneath his chin and smiled happily. "It's so beautiful!"  
  
He smiled softly and reaching over his hand, linked his fingers through hers. "Too bad I can't enjoy the view for long . . ."  
  
She threw her head back in shock, smashing against the boy's chin in the process. "Ow!" His head was thrown back and he smacked himself against the tree trunk. "Ow again!"  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she cried out in alarm, trying to shift around to see him.  
  
He held her in her place. "I'm fine, I'm fine."  
  
She quieted and then asked softly, "What did you mean?"  
  
"I mean, although my head is ringing a little, I'm not dead yet -"  
  
"No! I - I mean, what do you mean by you can't enjoy the view for long?"  
  
His silence scared her and she tugged on his hand. His fingers tightened his hold and he murmured into her hair, "I'm leaving soon . . ."  
  
Her heart throbbed painfully. "I . . . see."  
  
He continued, his voice devoid of emotion. "My relatives in Saikan suddenly sent us a message for some reason, asking us to move there before I'm eighteen . . . one of them even offered me a medical education . . . I'm going to be a doctor."  
  
She spoke up hopefully. "So you're not going yet? You still have two years to go before you're eighteen!"  
  
"No . . . my whole family will be moving tomorrow . . . and they said that my relatives already prepared for our arrival . . . "  
  
"I . . . see . . ."  
  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I know you can't go with me since your stupid guardian has to keep you here . . . but . . . but I'll make sure to write to you everyday . . . and . . . and one day, when you're eighteen, I'll be back . . . and I'll marry you . . ." He lifted up a ring in front of her, an intricate silver band with their names engraved carefully inside. "I - I know it isn't much . . . but it's a promise ring . . . you - you see, I have one too . . ." He lifted his other hand up and a similar ring gleamed on his ring finger. A note of desperation entered his voice and he cleared his throat nervously. "So . . . will you do me the honor of being my wife . . . one day? Will . . . will you wait for me?"  
  
She reached out her hand and slipped on the ring slowly, her fingers trembling. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around, throwing her arms around him. "Dummy, of course I'll marry you! Of course I'll wait for you! You're the only family I have in my life . . . my only best friend . . . ever since mother died, you guys have been the only people taking care of me . . . I . . . I just can't bear to see you leave . . ." Her voice broke and she sobbed.  
  
"D - don't. Please don't." He whispered heartbrokenly. She tilted up her head, tears trickling down her face, and closed her eyes as he lowered his head gently. CRACK. "Uh-oh." BOOM. "AHHHH!" The tree branch broke, sending the couple plummeting down. The boy hugged the girl to him and with a thud, landed on the ground with her sprawled on top of him. "Ow." She panicked and leaned up quickly. The boy's eyes were closed, his face pale white. "Are you okay? Oh god. Oh god. I killed my fiancé!!"  
  
He chuckled, his eyes still closed. He opened one eye. "Why don't you try waking me up with a kiss?"  
  
She frowned gravely at him and swatted his arm. "Ow! I did just fall out from a tree, you know!" He moaned. She hovered over him anxiously, "Are you alright? Why do I keep doing this? I'm so stupid!" He reached up and silenced her, pecking her chastely on the lips. She covered her mouth quickly, face heating up. He grinned up at her and she melted. [Why can't I ever stay mad at him?] She smiled softly and rested her forehead on his chest again. "Sohma Hatsuharu . . . you better not forget about the little small town girl waiting here for you . . ."  
  
"Who? Do you mean that cute little milk girl down the block who's always checking me out?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He laughed and enveloped her in his arms. "Don't worry . . . I'm more afraid of you forgetting about me . . . Honda Tohru, no matter how many years pass, my love for you will never change . . ."  
  
THREE YEARS LATER  
  
Honda Tohru chewed on her lip as she stared out the window of her train car. The scenery passed dizzily outside and did nothing to quell the ache in the pit of her stomach. For the hundredth time, she closed her eyes tightly as tears stung her eyes. She bit her lip, her shaking fingers twisting her silver ring nervously. She was now eighteen, officially an adult . . . she didn't need her guardian anymore . . . and she now had the right to leave her hometown . . . she could get married now . . . but . . .  
  
Her eyes flashed open in pain and her hands closed over the many letters in her lap, crumpled by her excessive readings and stained with her tears. She found the last one . . . and her heart broke again. 


	2. Letters

Letters  
  
~Jan. 24~  
  
Dear Tohru,  
How have you been? I've missed you so much. We're all settled in Saikan now . . . the house is a castle . . . the people friendly . . . the environment gorgeous . . . and yet, I miss you too much to call this place my new home.  
  
What have you been doing lately? Have that foul guardian of yours been mistreating you? I wish she'll just . . . I won't pen down what I'm thinking . . . it's too horrible for a sweet girl like you to hear about. My relatives, the Sohmas, are . . . how should I put this . . . peculiar. I can tell they're not a close family; there's an air of mystery surrounding each person and to tell you the truth, I'm not keen on finding out why. All of them are so cold . . . However, my little sister seems quite taken with one of them . . . this slender, dark haired fellow . . . seems a bit too fragile for my tastes . . . but then again, I would never understand you women's views. As long as my Tohru prefers well-built men like myself, all's right with the world. Take care, my love. Only 1071 days left until you're eighteen . . . can't wait.  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Haru  
  
P.S. One of my cousin, Hatori, is going to be my teacher. Just wait and see, darling, I'll return to you as an accomplished doctor.  
  
~Feb. 1~  
  
Dear Tohru,  
  
You're acting like a little good housewife already . . . or at least, a mother. Don't worry, I'll listen to you and eat my veggies like a good little boy. By the way, I love the scarf you knitted . . . the fuchsia red matches me perfectly ^_^ You should keep making me more scarves . . . I'll set aside a wardrobe just for them. Don't go to the tree anymore . . . what if you break your neck? I bet you must have gotten tons of splinters last time. Once we are together again, I'll take you to the tree as many times as you like.  
  
As for my family members . . . we're civil to each other. But something weird is going on . . . I stumbled into town one day on my way home and this strange purple haired boy glared at me suspiciously. Later, I heard from the servants that the town is divided between two ruling families: to the north are the Sohma castles and to the south, are the Amhos castles. In between is the neutral section, a buffer. The villagers live there. Anyways, the families are not really on friendly terms. Sohmas, supposedly, have a strange dark secret following them and the Amhos are really leery around us. That boy must be an Amhos. Well, really, he's really riling me up. How can one make enemies based on prejudicial views?  
  
My cousin, Kyou, came over today. What a fiery hot-tempered boy! We nearly got into a duel when to my amusement, this brown-haired girl popped in looking for him. She reminds me of you, quiet and sweet. Apparently, she's got quite a crush on him but the idiot just blew her off. His face was all red . . . I think he likes her too.  
  
Only 1064 days left. I hope you've been dreaming of me . . . because I've been dreaming about you.  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Haru  
  
Tohru flipped through the letters absentmindedly. One and a half year later . . .  
  
~Jan. 24~  
  
Dearest Tohru,  
  
How have you been? Soon, my love, soon we'll be together again. But until then, I'll continue to amuse you with my stories of my weird family.  
  
Kyou got married to that Amhos girl who reminded me of you, Kagura. A union of the families, I suppose. That purple haired boy, Yuki, was actually her brother. Not surprisingly, he didn't take the news happily. He stood the whole time by his sister's side, glaring at Kyou. A little too overprotective of his little sister.  
  
Speaking of little sisters, my own one is currently going through depression. The guy she likes is a little isolated . . . refuse to have a thing to do with her . . . or any women, in fact. Come to think of it, the whole family was against Kyou's marriage at first. Even Kyou was beginning to get cold feet. I wonder why? Are all the men in our family misogynists or just scared of females?  
  
Oh well . . . as long as I'm not . . . everything's okay, right, Tohru? Only 516 days left. Continue waiting for me, sweetheart.  
  
Your Devoted,  
  
Haru  
  
Tohru flipped through the letters again. Another half a year later . . .  
  
~May 18~  
  
My dear Tohru,  
  
I don't know what's happening to me . . . ever since I turned eighteen, things have been happening. Every night, I'll suddenly black out and when I come to, I can only remember hazily of what I did . . . like it was a dream. Not only that, it can also sometimes occur during the day sporadically. Yesterday, after one of these episodes, I woke up to remember foggily that I had gotten into a fight with Yuki. I thought it was just another one of my dreams but to my horror, blood ran down my cheek from one of the blows I had exchanged with the boy. How is this possible? How can I do things without my knowledge? And not only that, my hair has also been turning white . . . am I getting signs of premature aging? And yet, the bottom half of my head is still midnight black . . . what is happening to me?  
  
I'm not the only one in my family with strange occurrences. Kyou would suddenly blow up in rage . . . even more so than before . . . his crimson eyes would turn maniacally scarlet and he'll pick fights with everybody as if he didn't remember anyone . . . Kagura was so scared . . . until one day, their roles seemed to reversed. Kagura would suddenly stop being quiet and friendly, throwing fits of tantrum and although Kyou's no longer angry at the whole world . . . he seems extremely depressed, angry at himself instead. Everyday, the couple would fight . . . it's disheartening to see the normally loving pair now at the brink of destroying each other.  
  
Promise me, Tohru, that no matter what happens, our love would never change. 333 days left . . . I want to see you desperately.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Haru  
  
And then . . . the last letter underneath the pile. Tohru closed her eyes tightly.  
  
~December 15~  
  
Honda Tohru:  
  
It's been months since I've last wrote you. I thank you for your concern. Please don't worry anymore . . . I've been doing fine. However, over the last few months, I've been thinking . . . and I've come to the decision that it was absolutely irrational of us to make such a childish pact when we were merely children. I'm sure you agree. It's impossible to fall in love at such a young age and even more ridiculous to hope to maintain an intimate relationship through letters. Both of us must have changed over the years . . . I've changed. I'm quite certain you're still a wonderful young lady but I realized that the so-called "love" we felt were merely impulsive passions of the youth . . . therefore, I've decided that the only feasible solution is to put an end to our "engagement". I do hope we'll remain friends and I wish you happiness in your future . . . with a man you truly love.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sohma Hatsuharu  
  
A tear trickled down Honda Tohru's face and she whispered dejectedly, "But that's just the thing, Haru. I never changed . . . I was always here waiting for you. Something must have happened to you . . . something must have happened . . . something must have happened . . ." 


End file.
